Harumi Koizumi
Harumi Koizumi is another main cure from Paradise Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Bloom. Appearance She is a bit on the short side with magenta hair in pointed out braids and red eyes. During the warmer months, she wears a white and black t-shirt under a pair of overalls, and black and white sneakers. During colder months, she wears the same outfit but with a white jacket. During Aki no mori Middle School, she wears a white dress shirt under a brown vest with the school's crest on the breast pocket, dark brown skirt with orange stripes, white stocking, and black ballet like slippers with a strap around the ankle. During festivals, she wears a white and pink kimono. When swimming, she wears a pink tankini. As Cure Bloom, her hair gets loose from the braids and is tied in a ponytail with a pink flower bow and her eyes turn sugar pink wearing a pink and white frilly dress with a dark pink chest bow with her Season compass clasping the front, the skirt is two layered the top is shorter and is flower petal shaped and second layer is white with magenta designs around it, a magenta belt with a light pink flower in the middle, white gloves, a light pink collar with a flower gem on the front, pink flower earrings, magenta stockings with white and light pink ballet flats. Background Before becoming a Cure Growing up, she was a very shy girl who always wanted to come out of her shell but was unsure how. But after seeing her sister, Ayumi on stage during the production of The frog Princess she decides that she wants to become an actor like her as Ayumi taught her a few tricks to becoming one but she was scouted by a talent agent who wanted her to come and be apart of her company "Moonlight Studios" in another town but before Ayumi moved out to the next city to be apart of the company Ayumi left her with advice that "Every great actress can learn from someone new." Through the years leading up to being a cure she's become a little more outspoken and brave. Becoming Cure Bloom She was helping put on the play of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland being put as Alice but also helping with lights and backgrounds and Hotaru tried out for a flower being too shy to be apart of the main cast and she began to help her with her lines but on opening night the play is attacked by Yuki who turns a stage light into a Reitōarechi freezing many of actors, actresses, and people are frozen in place and it blinding Hotaru during the fight making her a sitting duck Harumi decides to help her by protecting her as her Season Compass appeared to her as Princess Summer explains what she needs to say and she transforms into Cure Bloom and uses "Flora Cut!" to destroy the Reitōarechi. Gallery Category:Pink Cures